


One-shots of Sakura Hatake life

by Levyscript



Series: The Friendship to more for an Hatake and an Uchiha [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levyscript/pseuds/Levyscript
Summary: These are one-shots that didn't make it into my main story. Revolves around Sakura Hatake with family and friends. They can be cute, angst, just many genres. So to understand this fully you need to read the main story.





	One-shots of Sakura Hatake life

**I do not own Naruto at all. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Summary:** One-shots that are part of The Friendship to more for a Hatake and an Uchiha. Basically little background stories that didn’t make it into the main story.

**Sakura’s Fear Age 3**

   Minato was reading different scrolls that needed to be reviewed. He was having problems concentrating for he was worried about his goddaughter, Sakura. He’s noticed that her temper has been flaring these past few days. She has been argumentative and keeping to herself.

   The other problem according to Asuma, Sakura threw something at him. That was unusual since temper normally mainfests vocally. She would smack but never do serious damage. She would smack to make a point.

   Everytime they would ask her what’s wrong. She would just ignore them just like she was now. At three years old she was already talking and comprehending. Normally she would ask questions but she’s quiet. Also she isn’t smiling like usual.

   She has been like that since Asuma dropped her off earlier. It’s unnerving and she normally talks to Asuma or her father when there is something wrong. She was close to Minato but Asuma has taken sort of an uncle role since he treats Kakashi like a brother.

   Minato was done, he put the scroll down since he wasn’t concentrating on it. He got up and went over to Sakura. He picked her up while she looked surprise at him. He lefy his office while nodding to his advisors.

   Sakura felt her being down and she realized there were on the Hokage Monument. They were on Minato’s head but that’s not surprising. Every time it was time for serious talk about what’s wrong, Minato and Kakashi would bring her here.

   Minato sat next to her, “What’s going on Blossom?”

   Sakura stared out looking at Konoha, “Nothing is wrong.”

   Minato knew she was lying, “Sakura luing won’t help.”

   She heard the sterness in her godfather’s voice she sighed, “It’s not important. It can’t be helped.”

   “It is important. Is it about your dad,” Minato had an inkling what was wrong. When she said it couldn’t be changed, he thought of his former student. He saw Sakura tense up. He placed her in his lap and started hugging her.

   Sakura sighed, “I know that it’s his job but these week long missions scare me. It’s his first one and it’s already half a week. I’m breaking because I’m scared he won’t come back. What happens to me?”

   Minato closed his eye, “Sakura your father is one of the best. He will fight to come home to you. Anything can happen to him. But if something happened you won’t be alone. You have my family and I, and Asuma.”

   Sakura nodded and Minato continued, “Your father is all you have but you and your father should know blood doesn’t make you family. Remember you two aren’t alone, yes you two are the last of the Hatake’s but surely not alone.”

   Sakura turned around and hugged her godfather while crying. Minato never wanted his goddaughter or his former student to ever feel alone.


End file.
